Roses and Gunslingers
by Wonderland Beauty
Summary: What if Jesse James and Doc Holliday were best friends? What if they both survived their deaths? This story shows them teaming up as outlaws, working against the law, while their girls fear for them. Rated M at times in the future.


**Hi everyone! Well, I made this fanfic because I love Tombstone (Doc Holliday) and I just discovered that I am related to Jesse James, so I decided to make this awesome combo of them! I, technically, don't own them, though they were real people so I can't get into trouble! Lol! Anyway, Doc's girlfriend, Roxanne is however FULLY MINE because I wrote a book about Doc Holliday and her, and I plan to publish it some day. So Roxane is MINE! Please enjoy! **

Jesse James heard the cock click into killing position. He listened for it long before, hearing Bob pull it out of his coat, shaking. Jesse slowly pulled his hands from the painting, keeping them raised in the air. He heard Bob gasp, surprised that he knew what was happening and wasn't resisting. Why was he resisting?

Jesse stood there, waiting. He knew this was going to come at some point, but somehow, he wasn't afraid. Jesse's lips curled into a smile. He knew so many things that it was amazing. _He's a coward. I can't even shoot me while I face him. _Jesse knew, whether he was the one who was going to die, he knew he was the winner here. He never cowered down in a fight, so he knew he was the ultimate winner.

Jesse knew that Bob and Bob's brother were there, but he felt another presence appear. Was it Zee? Fear finally exploded into Jesse, but he never once showed it. What if Zee came and was now in danger? What if the children were close behind? But as silence continued, he could only feel three people behind him. Jesse waited, anxiously for what could possibly happen.

"Come on, Bob, you coward," Charley pestered, nudging his brother in the ribs.

Sweat dripped down Bob's forehead, but as he slowly began to pull the trigger…

"Stop it right there," a Southern accent roared from behind.

Bob and Charley spun around, Jesse gracefully following them. There stood a man that was deathly just by sight, since he was slowly dying that is. Holding up two guns, each facing one of the brothers. His dark eyes were small and red from the coughing and smoking, his brown hair slicked back underneath his hat while he bore a thin mustache. He was thin and on the edge of death, but he was holding himself up. Jesse smiled the moment he saw him. Doc Holliday.

"Doc!" Jesse exclaimed, moving closer.

Bob spun around, his gun pointing at Jesse again. Doc reacted by shooting at Bob Ford's arm, throwing his gun to the floor. Jesse grinned while the Ford's faces went white. Doc Holliday was pretty damn equal to Jesse in outlaw rank, but Doc was friend with a sheriff, so he never got into extreme trouble. Doc and Jesse were close way back, around the age of mid-twenties. Jesse swiftly moved over to Doc, taking his hand.

"Doc Holliday, it's great to see you," Jesse grinned feverishly.

Doc's eyes cast a look of surprise. "As do you, Jesse. How long has it been? A couple of years?"

"I believe so. I heard about the O.K. Corral gunfight with the Earp's."

Doc winked. "That was the best part."

Jesse burst into laughter, but Doc eyed the two sitting on the floor. Jesse flashed his attention to them to, every hint of a smile gone. "What shall we do with these two?"

Doc's eyes bore into them, knowing they were both cowardly, whatever the cause. "I'll let them live, for now."

Jesse and Doc were about to walk out the door, but Doc stopped, moving toward the Ford's again. Doc gave a Cheshire cat smile, lifted the gun and shot at Charley. Charley's arm began to bleed and Doc glinted in dark happiness.

"To match your brother."

Charley and Bob anxiously looked at each other. Jesse was pushed to the side as a beautiful young woman ran into the room, worried. Her bright red curls bounced behind her, her brown eyes shining with fear. This young woman was short, quite short, but she felt mighty by her essence. Jesse grew a wide smile, knowing exactly who it was.

"I heard a gunshot, is everyone okay?" Her voice was shaky.

"Roxanne, darling, everything is all right," Doc smiled, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Roxanne, how are you?" Jesse beamed, kissing her hand.

"Jesse James! Very well, thank you."

Doc, Jesse, and Roxanne waltzed outside, jumping onto their horses. Jesse found his horse out back, grabbing her. As Jesse came back around, Roxanne sat into her saddle.

Jesse caught her eye. "Zee will be so glad to see you."

Roxanne flashed a beautiful, full of life smile at him. Doc couldn't help but smile whenever she did. It was just natural.

**How is it? I know, it's kinda short, but I'll see what I can do at other times. Please PLEASE PLEASE review! **


End file.
